


S-Senpai? [Boku no Hero Academia x Yandere Simulator]

by HinakoBakugou



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ayano killed them, Dead People, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, dead, protecc Izuku, save his soul., she wants Izuku, they are fucking dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinakoBakugou/pseuds/HinakoBakugou
Summary: Ayano wants Izuku, she´ll need to kill





	1. Chapter 1

¨I want to help you and mom, please. I´m begging you you can´t do this yours- AHHH ______? ARE YOU THERE?


	2. Sorry Hagakure!

¨You must be new! My name is Midoriya Izuku! What´s yours?¨  
¨Aishi Ayano.¨  
¨Nice to meet you Ayano! I hope we could be friends!¨

Who was that? He was so cute!

I walk into class and see Izuku talking to A GIRL? Izuku is mine, bitch. I will rip your heart out of your chest!

LUNCH TIME!  
An invisible girl named Hagakure Toru is talking to Izuku.

Ayano: Hello? Is your name Hagakure?  
Toru: Yes! Are you Ayano?  
Ayano: Yes, I found something cool in the outside area! It´s so cool!  
Toru: Really? Show me!  
Ayano: Okay, follow me

Hagakure is following Ayano. They get outside, Ayano points to a spider on the incinerator. Hagakure was mesmerized. Ayano then proceeds to bash Hagakure´s head against the metal incinerator. She cleans up all the blood and incinerates her body. Ayano walks back into the classroom and people start asking where Hagakure is. 

Ayano: She said she was going to the bathroom and that she´ll be back in a few.


End file.
